Switching IdiotsGravitation version
by Angelwings2005
Summary: Eiri has had it with Shuichi's stupidity. He sees an ad for a reality show and decides to sign Shuichi up for it! Crossover with FMA
1. Chapter 1

Day One-The switch

Disclaimer: I own a pen and a paper. Any flames will be used to warm the house.

"SHIUCHI!" The yell rang through the apartment as the pink haired idiot Shiuchi ran off after nipping his lover Eiri's ear followed by a pillow out the door. Eiri pulled himself out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. "Dammit, he's such a pest. It'd be great to not have him annoy me for a day or so." As if by chance, when he turned on the TV, he saw an ad for a new reality show accepting applications for participants "You got a bad annoying roommate? Wish that they would go away for a day or so? Then apply for the new NBS's new reality show, "Trading Roommates!" Where we switch your roommate with someone else for a whole seven days! To apply, call 1-888-555-9865!" Eiri grinned as he dialed the number. "Thank you for calling the NBS Recruit hotline. How may I help you?" "Yes, I'm calling to apply to be on the new show Trading Roommates." "Okay, can I have your name?" "Yuki Eiri." "And your roommate's name?" "Shiuchi Shindou." "Okay. Pack his things and bring him to the station. We'll handle it from there. And we'll also need a release form signed to allow cameras to film the activities in your living area while you have another room mate." "Okay. Is that all." "Yes. Your new roommate will be there tomorrow with a camera crew." "Okay. Bye." He grinned as he hung up and ran around the house and packed up all of Shiuchi's things while singing, "Shiuchi's going away for a whole week! One week without that purple haired idiot! Its gonna be like heaven!" After packing his things, he tossed them in his car and drove to NG studios, where Bad luck was putting the final touches on their latest Album. He parked and ran inside.

Sakano looked at Hiro, "Please! Please! Don't do this to me! You can't leave me alone here for a whole two weeks!" "Sorry Sakano. I've already promised I'd go stay with Ayaka for two weeks once we finished the album." Sakano did one of his crazy dances as Shiuchi skipped in, "La Li Ho!" "Shiuchi! Thank heavens you're here! Please talk Hiro out of this!" Sakano pled with Shiuchi as he looked down at the graveling producer. "What plan!" "To stay with Ayaka for two weeks!" "Nope! His choice!" Shiuchi grinned as he sat down. "Sakano, don't worry, I'll come back on time. I need a vacation anyway," Hiro smiled. At that point, K burst in, "Great job on the album guys! Enjoy your break." "Thanks K!" Shiuchi grinned. As the group sat there talking about break plans, Hiro looked at Shiuchi, "So you planning on spending all your time off with Eiri?" "You bet!" Just as he said that, Eiri burst in and grabbed Shiuchi, "Your bags are already in the car and your next stop is the TV station! You have fun without me!" He ran out to his car and put Shiuchi in and sped to the TV station where he dropped Shiuchi off and signed his release form. He looked at Eiri, "Yuki? What are you doing?" "It's a vacation for you. One week somewhere else!" And with that, Eiri left Shiuchi standing there as he started to cry.

**_Okay sorry it was on the short side but I promise it'll get better! And to find out what happens to Shiuchi during the Seven days, you'll have to read the other version in its listing._**


	2. day 2

Day 2- The new roommate

Disclaimer: I bought Gravitation on DVD. Still no rights though. Flames will be used to barbeque the shrimp.

Eiri awoke the next morning to his doorbell ringing. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He groaned as he walked over and opened the door and a producer from the show stood there with a small blond teen. Eiri looked at them, "Yeah?" "I'm Hayu Tyshu, one of the producers for roommate switch. I came to drop off the camera crew and your new roommate for the next week. Meet Edward Elric from Central City. The crews will do recording for about an hour each day and We'll edit it all together." Eiri looked at the teen, "Is he old enough to be doing something like this. He looks like a little 10 year old." Ed got an anger pulse and went for Eiri, "WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE SHOULD STILL BE IN GRADE SCHOOL!" "Mr. Elric is 19, so no worries." Eiri looked at Ed, "Come on in."

Ed walked in behind him and put his suitcase down, "Nice place." "Yeah. It's bigger than my last place though," Eiri said, pulling out a cancer stick and lighting it. Ed looked over to see a picture on the wall of Eiri and Shuichi at Tokyo Disney world, "Who's the dude with the pink hair, Mr. Eiri?" "Just call me Eiri. And that pink haired idiot is Shuichi Shinudo, my boyfriend." "Cool. He lives with you?" "Yeah. So I guess he's gone off to take your place and wreck havoc there." Ed's face was priceless, "Wreck havoc?" "Yeah. He's such an Idiot, it should be illegal." Ed looked at Eiri and yelled, "ROY'S GONNA GO INSANE! HE HAS A HARD ENOUGH TIME DEALING WITH THAT DAMN TRIGGER-HAPPY SECRETARY OF HIS!" "Just wait til you meet K." "Huh?" "K is Shuichi's manager. He's a gun happy bastard who uses guns to get his way. And if someone trigger happy is there, I doubt he'd do too much harm. Although he'd probably rape his ear.."

Ed's jaw dropped, "Can someone really do that?" "Well, in the sense that they can talk out unwanted nonsense and shove it in your ear when you don't wanna hear it then yeah its possible." Ed wiped his brow, "Damn that worried me. So what do you do for a living Eiri?" "I'm a writer and Shu's a singer." "Cool! I'm in the military. The youngest state alchemist in history actually." "Whatever. I've got a ton of work to do so don't bother me. Just knock on the door when the cameras come back," Eiri left and sat down in his office and started typing the next chapters in his latest novel. He hadn't managed to get to far when he heard yelling from the main room. He peeked out to see Ed holding the phone away from his ear and Shu's voice yelling on the other end. From what he deciphered, he was saying if you hurt my Yuki, I'll do terrible things that will make Yuki's past look gentle. Eiri stared blankly at the teen as he took the phone and yelled back, "CALM DOWN YOU DAMN BRAT! I'M TRYING TO WORK DAMMIT!" with that he hung up the phone.

An awkward silence fell over the room when a small noise of a stomach growl came from Ed's stomach. Ed tried to make a cute smile and chuckle, but Eiri rolled his eyes. "I can get my own food. Just tell me where the kitchen is," Ed said. Eiri pointed to it and Ed walked over to the kitchen and made himself some food while Eiri went back to work. Ed sat down after finishing his meal, "Its quiet around here. Maybe I should call Al to kill time..." Ed looked at the door as the doorbell rang and walked over to the door to see K standing in front of him, "Uhh..hi Riza...I have a perfectly good reason for not coming in today..." K looked at the teen confused, "Riza? Who the hell is that? I'm K, the manager. Since your taking Shuichi's place, You get his job too." "WHAT KIND OF CRAZY SHIT IS THIS!" Ed yelled before K picked him up, "Onto the studio, boy who lacks height!" "YOU MEAN AMBITION!" Ed screamed as he flaied his arms and legs around.

Arriving at the studio, K sat Ed down in a chair with Hiro and Fugisaki looking at him. Breaking the ice, Hiro started, "Nice antenna." "Its not an antenna." K looked at them, "Ed will be replacing Shuichi for the next week.. So for your sake, I hope he's good." Hiro and Fugisaki got big eyes. Tohma walked down to get a cup of coffee and spotted Edward and went to K, "Who's the shrimp?" Ed glared death at Tohma before exploding, "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL HE'D STEP ON A GAME BOY AND FALL THROUGH THE CRACKS!" K restrained the boy from pummeling Tohma into the ground like he would have normally done. Hiro and Fugisaki laughed quietly until the door opened to see a blonde haired woman of almost twenty carrying a wrench and walking menacingly towards Ed. Arriving at his position, she looked at him and took a deep breath before she screamed his ear off, "EDWARD YOU'D BETTER NOT BREAK YOUR DAMN AUTOMAIL THIS WEEK OR I'LL MURDER YOU ON LIVE TV!" Ed was laying on the floor in shock from the force of the scream, "Yes Winry." The woman now known as Winry left without another word.

K pulled the three together, "Well, shall we go see how good of a singer Mr. Elric is?" The three nodded as K pulled them into the practice area, "Now, Boy who lacks height, start singing any song you know!" "YOU MEAN AMBITION DAMMIT! BOY WHO LACKS AMBITION!" "Just sing," K said as he propped a gun against Ed's head. "Yes sir..." Ed replied timidly before starting to sing Mary had a little lamb. Granted he wasn't the Genius Vocalist Shuichi was, but he would suffice for practice that week.

After a grueling day at work, K dropped Ed off at Eiri's home. Ed walked in and plopped down on the couch, "Ah that sucked. I was looking forward to talking with.." Out of the blue a voice in the apartment surprised him, "Brother! How was your day at work?" He looked over to see his brother Alphonse smiling at him, "Hey Al! It was ok. Some trigger-happy manager held a gun to my head for almost 8 hours to make me sing, but other than that it's been great. I wanted to call you this morning...but that guy kidnaped me and forced me to go to work." "Oh. Well, Its great to see you again. Winry said she visited you at work today." "Yeah, to remind me not to break my automail or she'll kill me. The usual." "But anyway, I hope this is over soon...for the cornel's sake. I heard he had his ear raped today. I don't wanna even think what that is..." "Its shoving unwanted knowledge into someone's ear." "Oh...well, come home soon, brother." "Mmmhmmm. I will. Bye Al." "Bye Ed." Al said as he left the apartment.

Eiri walked into the room from the kitchen, "So who was that. He came here and asked if he could wait to see you." "Oh, That's my brother Alphonse." "Dinner's in the fridge if you want some." "Okay." the two spend their evening in relative peace until it was time for bed. Eiri tossed Ed some blankets and a pillow, "We don't have a guest room here so you'll have to sleep on the couch." "Doesn't Shuichi have his own room?" "No, he sleeps with me." "Oh. Well, Goodnight, Eiri." "Goodnight Edward." Eiri walked into his room and sat down on the bed. Looking over at the other side of the bed, he sighed. Sleeping alone for one night was fun, but for a week? He didn't know how much of his own torture he could take. He walked over to the window and looked up at the sky, "Goodnight, Shuichi. Where ever you are."


End file.
